


Avoiding the Flu

by Zinnith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, Fluff, Illness, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I'm fine," Rodney tried to answer. It came out more like 'I'b fide.' </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoiding the Flu

"Are you sure you're gonna be all right?"

It was the twelfth time John asked and Rodney just wanted to burrow under the covers and go to sleep for a couple of days. Just when he thought he had managed to avoid the flu which had plagued the Science division for the past two weeks, he had woken up this morning with a sore throat and a head that threatened to explode if he moved it too much.

"I'm fine," Rodney tried to answer. It came out more like 'I'b fide.' Whatever. John was smarter than he looked. He could figure it out.

John grinned, the bastard. "Do you want me to kiss you and tuck you in?" he asked.

"And catch whatever lethal disease I got from Zelenka? He's been drinking from my coffee mug again, I _know_ it."

As a matter of fact, Rodney _did_ want John to kiss him and tuck him in. There had only been a couple of weeks of John-kisses in his life so far, and he didn't want some stupid flu to stop him from getting more. But John was one of the few people in the city who were still healthy and Rodney couldn't risk him catching the flu just to get a kiss. He sighed and closed his eyes, burying his pounding head in the pillow.

Then he felt something sloppy and wet against his cheek and cracked open an eye. "What did you do?"

John just smiled. Rodney rubbed his face. "Did you just lick your finger and touch me?" he asked, mouth agape.

"It was a kiss, Rodney," John explained, tucking the covers tight around him. "That's what my mother used to do when I was sick. Why don't you try to get some sleep, I'll come check on you after the staff meeting."

With that he left, and Rodney closed his eyes again and fell asleep with the wetness of John's 'kiss' drying on his skin.

-fin-


End file.
